Students of Politics and War TRADUCTION
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: [Traduction de la fic de Darth Videtur] Palpatine tombe dans une situation surprenante et la tourne à son avantage, en espérant que les événements joueront encore plus en sa faveur. Peut-il trouver un moyen de se glisser dans la peau de son maître à travers un homme innocent qui s'est volontairement noyé dans son jeu ? [Sidious/Valorum & Sidious/Plagueis]
1. Chapitre 1

**Me revoici (encore !) avec une nouvelle fanfiction, mais celle-ci est une traduction de « Students of Politics and War », écrite par l'excellente Darth Videtur, qui m'a autorisée à la traduire du moment que je la créditais ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Valorum imaginait qu'il avait un ami à ses côtés, qui levait son verre en un sympathique toast à ses perspectives de réélection. Palpatine le laissait s'accrocher à cette illusion et sourit en pensant à la fin inévitable de leur relation. De neuf ans son aîné, Valorum avait remarqué le Sénateur de Naboo lors d'un rassemblement pendant lequel il avait été annoncé comme le nouveau Chancelier, et bien que leur première entrevue n'ait été rien d'autre que de la politesse politique, le nouveau Chancelier avait rapidement découvert les compétences du plus jeune. Alors que les années passaient, Palpatine remarqua que Valorum se tournait de plus en plus souvent vers lui pour lui demander conseil.

Cela se passait comme cela devait se passer, pensa-t-il. Dans un court laps de temps, il serait prêt à prendre officiellement le contrôle à la place de ce pauvre idiot. Mais pour le moment, il devait jouer le rôle d'un confident soucieux et capable de le soutenir. Alors, il concentra son esprit vagabond sur le politicien le plus âgé, qui était en train de faire les cent pas dans la grande pièce.

Ils étaient seuls dans la pièce de vie, une pièce d'une opulence qui n'était pas surprenante, située dans la suite privée du Chancelier. Valorum avait invité Palpatine pour une consultation politique, appréhendant l'élection qui approchait et recherchant la confirmation de sa stratégie politique. Fait surprenant, Sei Taria n'était nulle part à proximité. L'amante de Valorum n'était pas connue pour s'éloigner de lui.

Valorum semblait étrangement fatiguée ce soir-là. Il buvait plus qu'à son habitude, et ses yeux s'attardaient sur Palpatine plus longtemps que cela ne semblait poli. Le Sénateur de Naboo sirotait son propre verre de vin tranquillement. Il rencontra finalement le regard de l'autre et lui adressa un vague sourire.

\- Vous savez ce que les gens disent ces jours-ci ?

Valorum lui lança un regard noir à travers la courte distance qui les séparait.

\- Que ma réélection sera acquise à travers mon nom de famille et non pas mon mérite personnel ?

Palpatine étouffa un grognement et réussit de justesse à ne pas s'étouffer avec son verre.

\- Loin de là, mon ami. Je faisais référence à votre récente montée dans les sondages de Reinar Tech. Vous avez réussi vos derniers débats médiatisés, vous savez.

Valorum baissa les yeux avec embarras, malgré tout content.

\- Vous m'avez beaucoup aidé avec cela, Sheev. Comment par les dieux vous y connaissez-vous si bien en parole publique ?

\- Beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma pratique, gloussa Palpatine, qui fut suivi par l'autre homme.

\- Alors je suis ravi d'apprendre de vos erreurs, plaisanta Valorum, les yeux radoucis. Il y a des fois où j'ai l'impression que je pourrais apprendre plus de vous que vous de moi.

\- Vous m'avez beaucoup appris, votre Excellence, protesta Palpatine qui aurait espéré pouvoir rouler des yeux. J'ai une dette envers vous.

La fierté de Valorum était éclatante à travers la Force, et il laissa son regard ratisser hardiment le plus jeune politicien. Souriante, sa bouche s'exprima avant que son cerveau n'ait eu le temps de penser.

\- J'espérais que je puisse vous enseigner quelques autres petites choses en plus de la politique.

Et il se figea, sa bouche ouverte avec une horreur stupéfaite. Il grogna et posa son verre, passant ses mains sur son visage.

\- Je m'excuse, Sénateur, ce n'était pas mon intention. Le vin a délié ma langue.

Surpris, Palpatine lui jeta un coup d'œil dans la Force. Surprenant, mais potentiellement très utile et délicieusement déviant, alors il posa une expression amusée et intéressée sur ses traits fins et s'adapta à la situation.

\- Quel dommage, je pense. Vous auriez été un bon instructeur.

Ses mots restèrent accrochés dans l'air, non réclamés, jusqu'à ce que Valorum se rapproche de lui et attrape ses mains, les emprisonnant dans les siennes et faisant se rapprocher le Sénateur de lui.

\- Vous le pensez vraiment ? demanda-t-il, ivre.

Palpatine eut un sourire narquois.

\- Eh bien, je suis disposé à être convaincu, au moins.

Valorum grogna, ravi comme le noble arrogant qu'il était, et planta ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre. Palpatine prolongea le baiser et pouvait sentir Valorum trembler avec l'assurance de sa propre passion. Il ouvrit la bouche et sentit la langue du Chancelier y pénétrer, comme pour le goûter. Valorum laissa échapper un grognement étouffé de plaisir, avant de finalement se séparer de lui. Le Chancelier se leva du sofa et s'éloigna, sa main tenant le verre de vin.

Après un long moment, il se retourna pour faire face à Palpatine.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit d'une décision sage, Sénateur, dit-il. On dira probablement que j'ai abusé de mon avantage et de mon pouvoir sur vous. Tout cela, ajouta-t-il en balançant sa main gauche dans un mouvement irrité.

Palpatine s'appuya sur le sofa et laissa apparaître un petit sourire.

\- Et, sans aucun doute, je ferai mon chemin à travers ces rumeurs, Chancelier. Les rumeurs sont juste des rumeurs.

La Force murmura à son oreille et lui assura que ce moment ne pourrait qu'accroître son pouvoir sur Finis Valorum.

Il pouvait sentir le désir de l'autre homme comme un vent chaud dans la Force.

\- Les rumeurs peuvent être aussi destructrices que la vérité en politique, Palpatine. Vous le savez très bien.

\- Peut-être que les rumeurs sont uniquement présentes pour garder les choses intéressantes, offrit Palpatine d'une voix douce.

Il ajouta à son intonation une note de curiosité et d'enthousiasme, et il put sentir la résistance de Valorum disparaître. Le politicien aux cheveux argentés revint doucement vers le sofa, ses yeux fixés sur le Sénateur étendu dessus. Cela ne ferait que rendre la trahison finale plus délicieuse encore.

Lorsque Valorum arriva à son niveau, il hésita, pas sûr de vouloir s'asseoir.

\- Vous êtes un tel mystère pour moi, Palpatine. Pour tout le monde. Je vous connais depuis un certain temps, et pourtant j'ai l'impression que je ne vous connaît pas du tout.

\- J'ai toujours été ainsi, répondit-il doucement.

Valorum s'assit finalement et leva une main pour la passer le long de la mâchoire de Palpatine.

\- Vous êtes d'humeur changeante... je crois, chuchota-t-il. Et je ne crois pas non plus, et cela est tellement... comment ? Grisant. Je suis fatigué de connaître les gens, de surveiller chaque geste et ne jamais être surpris. Je suis fatigué de toujours tout voir.

Palpatine permit à l'homme le plus âgé d'enrouler sa main autour de son cou, malgré le fait que son entraînement lui criait d'intervenir contre cette menace perceptible.

\- Peut-être n'avez-vous pas encore tout vu.

\- J'ai l'intention de le découvrir, Sénateur, sourit Valorum.

* * *

 **Cela fait un certain temps que je n'ai rien traduit, donc pardonnez-moi si certains passages ne vous paraissent pas très logique – j'ai quand même essayé de les retravailler ;)**

 **Et tout de suite, le chapitre 2 ! :D**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Je continue sur ma lancée, héhé :p**

 **J'espère que ce ship plutôt inhabituel est à votre goût ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

Quarante six ans de sa vie étaient passés, et il était toujours assis sur la même chaise capitonnée de la rotonde sénatoriale du Secteur Chommell, regardant les flots de petites plaintes s'échanger dans la massive pièce.

Palpatine soupira. Certains jours, son alter ego l'enchantait par comment il embrumait si facilement les esprits de ses pairs et des Jedi. D'autres jours, il voulait se tenir là où Valorum se tenait désormais, solennel et renfermé alors que le représentant de l'Ordre des Ffib déblatérait contre lui et le reste du Sénat.

Le prêtre était un invité d'Aks Moe, le Sénateur de Malastare. Le Gran regardait maintenant Palpatine d'un air suffisant et sans doute tentant d'en imposer autant que le prêtre. Par bien des droits, Palpatine, connu pour son soutien déterminé aux Jedi, aurait dû être offensé par la présence du Ffib. Il rassembla ses traits en un masque vide et studieux.

\- Nous avons suffisamment de preuves que les Jedi sont des monstres, disait le Ffib en levant ses deux mains vers son audience en un geste de supplication. Ils kidnappent nos enfants et les envoient à leur Temple, où seul les Dieux savent ce qu'il se passe !

Valorum se pencha en avant.

\- Les Jedi ne font aucune tentative pour masquer leur entraînement, Maître Ffib. Vos accusations sont infondées.

Sa voix était calme, mais son esprit beaucoup moins. Même de là où il se tenait, Palpatine pouvait atteindre et sentir les pensées du Chancelier tourner dans tous les sens, encore et encore. Il voulait que le Ffib s'en aille. Il voulait que la folie de cette session s'arrête. Il voulait rentrer à la maison et boire un brandy et faire l'amour à Sei Taria. Il voulait goûter à nouveau les lèvres du Sénateur Palpatine.

Le Seigneur Sith se raidit sur son siège lorsqu'il capta cette dernière pensée, bien qu'il n'en soit pas particulièrement embarrassé.

La nuit précédente dans le bureau du Chancelier n'aura conduit à rien de plus qu'à plusieurs baisers ardents, dans une danse de domination que Palpatine avait sportivement laissé l'homme le plus âgé gagner. Le refoulement tenace de Valorum avait finalement pris le dessus, et il avait supplié Palpatine de partir, et Palpatine, sentant la tourmente intérieure de Valorum, avait abandonné et quitté le bureau.

Il sourit à cette pensée. Valorum n'était pas aussi pur et aussi loyal qu'il tentait de se le faire croire. Il avait pris part à l'interdit, et rien de moins ne pourrait désormais le satisfaire. Palpatine tourna ses sombres pensées vers l'assistante et l'amante de Valorum. Sei Taria se tenait parfaitement à la droite de Valorum, mais il sentait sa confusion, et remarqua ses coups d'œil fréquents en direction du Chancelier. Elle était inquiète mais ne savait pas pourquoi.

Le Ffib était de nouveau en train de critiquer une multitude d'atrocités de Jedi, et Palpatine tourna son regard entièrement vers Valorum, curieux de voir jusqu'où cela pourrait aller entre eux. Comme s'il sentait son regard longuement fixé sur lui, les yeux de Valorum se tournèrent vers le Sénateur silencieux de Naboo, qui endossa une expression amicale. L'expression du Chancelier ne changea pas, entraîné comme il était par des décennies de Sabacc politique, mais Palpatine pouvait sentir son intérêt soudain à travers la Force.

Bien sûr, Valorum n'avait aucune idée que Palpatine pouvait ressentir de telles choses. Sans doute, il devait même se féliciter lui-même de son expression neutre et de son contrôle total. Palpatine décida de tester ce contrôle parfait, et il baissa son menton dans un mouvement de reconnaissance silencieux et autorisa un sourire énigmatique à apparaître sur son visage.

Il soutint le regard de l'autre homme et laissa le bout de sa langue sortir de sa bouche et humidifia ses lèvres. L'effet fut instantané : une petite rougeur s'étendit sur les joues royales. Valorum détourna le regard avec un mouvement net et rapide de la tête. Le Chancelier tourna presque tout son corps à l'opposé du Sénateur, mais Palpatine sentit la poussée d'excitation et savait que l'esprit de l'autre homme était resté en arrière, bloqué sur l'image de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Palpatine s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, gloussant silencieusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il était facile que l'humain mâle puisse être défait par un regard significative, un bout de peau entraperçu, un doux toucher, un soupir injustifié. Le jeu étant suspendu pendant un moment, il recommença à écouter le Ffib et laissa le Côté Obscur l'engloutir tout en maintenant un air extérieur d'attention et de calme.

La Force ne lui apporta ni condamnation ni confirmation, et il prit ce silence pour un acquiescement. La plus grande question qu'il lui restait à résoudre était s'il devait informer Dark Plagueis de ce développement ou non. Étant pour le moment sur Sojourn, Plagueis n'était pas en bonne position pour apprendre ce secret, si Palpatine prenait soin de couvrir ses traces.

Et pourtant, le plus jeune Sith restait incertain quant à la question de s'il devait dissimuler cette affaire aux yeux de Plagueis lorsqu'il retournerait sur Sojourn, et lorsque le Muun viendrait réclamer le plaisir que lui procurait le corps du jeune humain, comme il le faisait toujours. Bien qu'ils étaient théoriquement égaux, Plagueis cherchait encore d'étranges marques de possession sur Sidious lorsqu'il s'agissait d'union charnelle. Palpatine le laissait faire, sentant une faiblesse chez le plus vieux Sith, un désir protecteur qui pourrait un jour être retourné contre lui avec une efficacité redoutable.

Mais... il la réclamait tout aussi bien, cette sensation que la peau froide du Muun laissait sur la sienne, le toucher des doigts fins le long de ses flancs, la douleur atroce qu'il ressentait chaque fois que Plagueis le prenait par la force.

Plagueis était fier de sa conquête de Sidious, et Palpatine se demandait maintenant si ce n'était pas l'opportunité parfaite de l'utiliser contre lui, pour le distraire. Comment Plagueis pourrait-il riposter contre Palpatine, alors qu'il avait lui-même dit à son apprenti, il y avait si longtemps déjà, qu'il devrait utiliser chaque arme à sa disposition pour poursuivre le Grand Plan ?

En amenant Valorum dans l'obscurité, pourrait-il au moins faire pencher la balance en sa faveur, plus tôt que Plagueis ne l'avait escompté ? C'était bien trop tôt pour penser à cela, s'admonesta Palpatine. Le Grand Plan était bien pensé, et Valorum n'était qu'une amusante diversion. Quand il aurait détruit l'homme plus âgé en le balançant contre le sol du Sénat, la victoire serait encore plus intense, plus... satisfaisante.

Lorsque la session se termina enfin, Palpatine avait pris sa décision. Il envoya une requête au Bureau du Chancelier Suprême, lui demanda humblement son avis sur une affaire à propos de la politique de Naboo qui pourrait impacter la sélection du prochain monarque. La réponse lui revint rapidement, trop rapidement, et le Chancelier s'assura ravi de l'assister dans tous les domaines qu'il pourrait.

Palpatine choisit la plus lisse de ses robes sombres, avec un haut col et une taille marquée, qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses tenues habituelles, mais une tenu qui suintait le pouvoir et l'attraction. Et même l'ambition. Valorum serait obligé de remarquer l'objet de son désir. Palpatine lissa ses cheveux grisonnant en arrière et sourit narquoisement au miroir de son bureau.

Il n'était pas étranger à la séduction.

Et bientôt, Valorum ne le serait plus.

* * *

 **Cette fanfiction est dans la prolongation d'une autre de celle de Darth Videtur, « Breaking, Breaking, Broken? », dont vous pouvez retrouver les deux premiers chapitres traduits déjà sur mon compte.**

 **On se retrouve mercredi prochain pour les chapitres 3 et 4 :)**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Tant que j'étais sur ma lancée, j'ai continué à traduire x)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

Les salutations qu'il reçut lorsqu'il atteignit le bureau du Chancelier étaient chaleureuses et officielles, il n'y avait rien d'impropre ou de salace dans la façon avec laquelle Valorum l'avait invité à entrer dans son sanctuaire, à part des yeux curieux. La pièce était longue mais fine, et un mur entier consistait en une baie vitrée gigantesque en transparacier. Valorum invita Palpatine à s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises et se fit amener une bouteille et deux verres par un droïde de protocole.

Mais quand Valorum attrapa son verre, une étincelle de Force, inaperçue aux yeux du Chancelier, traversa le petit espace entre leurs doigts. Palpatine avait toujours su à quel point Valorum admirait la Force, souhaitant secrètement pouvoir percer ses mystères. Il n'y parviendrait jamais. Il possédait juste assez de Force en lui pour que sa présence puisse être sentie – et exploitée – par un individu entraîné.

Vraiment, il était étrange de placer le bien-être de la galaxie entre les mains de personnes insensibles à la Force, réfléchit Palpatine. C'était comme assigner un homme aveugle à l'artillerie d'un vaisseau. Valorum rendit la bouteille au droïde et ordonna que les deux hommes ne soient pas dérangés. Le chuintement de la porte de la pièce se refermant fit comme un écho à travers le large bureau. Le Sénateur pouvait sentir les yeux de l'homme le plus âgé sur son corps, s'imprégnant de la manière dont ses robes sombres accentuaient son corps aiguisé, de la façon dont elles contrastaient avec les fines mains et la gorge pâle. Il entendit une douce inspiration.

Palpatine releva tranquillement la tête, jaugeant les émotions de l'autre homme. Valorum se tenait près de son bureau, son regard échauffé, intense, similaire en beaucoup de façons à celui que Plagueis arborait lorsqu'il le regardait après une longue absence. Mais les yeux de Valorum étaient chaleureux et innocents, et ceux de Plagueis étaient perçants et teintés de sang. Le Chancelier détourna le regard et commença à faire silencieusement les cent pas devant la baie vitrée en buvant son vin.

Qu'il était intéressant de comparer les deux, pensa Palpatine tandis qu'il s'étendit sur son fauteuil et avala le reste de son verre. Après argumentation, Valorum pouvait être appelé comme l'un des plus puissants hommes de la galaxie connue. Ou du moins, sa position le pouvait. Valorum lui-même était un homme faible et blafard, un timide produit de décennies de lignages. La Maison Valorum, énorme et complexe, et saignée à blanc de tout le pouvoir qu'elle avait un jour possédée, démolie par de petites disputes et des procédures judiciaires et bureaucratiques.

Il retint un ricanement. Beaucoup de maisons nobles finissaient ainsi, il lui semblait. Seules celles qui possédaient un vrai pouvoir survivaient. Valorum détenait le pouvoir, mais n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire avec. Palpatine joua avec la pensée de l'entraîner, ou de le transformer en marionnette. Cela ne semblait pas possible : Valorum aimait l'honneur comme les idiots aimaient les jeux d'argent.

Mais mêmes les amis étaient des atteintes à l'honneur d'autres amis, ou des amants.

Et un amant, par définition, était une distraction et faisait commettre des erreurs dans... l'intensité du moment.

Même maintenant, le politicien le plus âgé faisait les cent pas dans le large bureau, perdu dans ses pensées. Palpatine prit une gorgée de son vin et commença calmement.

\- Vous souvenez-vous de Padmé Naberrie ?

Valorum s'arrêta et lui demanda.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Elle vient de Naboo. Son équipe est arrivée seconde dans les Débats de la Jeune Galaxie ici, sur Coruscant, l'année dernière. Vous avez présidé le dernier forum.

\- Un an représente un long moment, fit Valorum, mais ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. Mais n'était-elle pas la plus jeune d'entre eux, celle qui a présenté les arguments les plus convaincants pour son équipe ?

\- Oui, c'est elle, acquiesça Palpatine. Elle n'était alors âgée que de neuf ans. Pourtant, vous pouvez admettre que ses talents étaient impressionnants.

Valorum se rapprocha de lui et s'assit sur une chaise à l'opposé de Palpatine.

\- Est-ce que je vous comprends bien ? Vous souhaitez la placer contre Veruna dans la course pour le trône ?

Sa voix trahissait sa confusion.

\- Éventuellement, oui. J'ai observé sa carrière avec beaucoup d'intérêt, Chancelier. Ses stratagèmes sont audacieux, ses convictions rafraîchissantes en ces temps troubles. À neuf ans, elle connaît mieux son futur que la plupart des Sénateurs sur Coruscant.

\- C'est une enfant... fit Valorum, tapotant le bord de son fauteuil en réfléchissant. Comment espérez-vous qu'elle puisse faire face à des géants comme Ars Veruna ?

\- Sur Naboo, nous ne voyons pas l'âge de la même façon que la plupart des autres cultures le font, dit Palpatine en haussant les épaules. Qu'une personne soit jeune ou âgée ne fait pas de différence, seules ses compétences et sa droiture nous intéressent. Elle possède les deux.

Valorum le regarda plus intensément.

\- Et qu'en est-il de votre cause ? N'avez-vous pas d'ambition pour cette place vous-même ?

\- Pas la moindre, non.

Et il le pensait réellement, car une place bien plus importante l'attendait.

\- J'ai quitté Naboo comme Sénateur en partie à cause de mon devoir, mais aussi pour échapper aux maisons nobles et à leur corruption rampante. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de retourner dans leur système politique.

\- Vous appréciez suffisamment la politique d'ici, sourit Valorum, et notre corruption est légendaire.

\- Ah, mais il y a d'autres choses ici qui retiennent mon attention.

Palpatine avait baissé la voix à cette ombre de suggestion impropre et regarda Valorum se raidir sur son fauteuil, son verre de vin à mi-chemin de sa bouche. La pièce s'obscurcit avec une intention inconnue.

Valorum déglutit, sa voix devint plus dure.

\- Vous... Je... Je pense que nous devrions parler, Sénateur. Aujourd'hui, au Sénat...

\- Le Ffib était dans une bonne forme rarissime aujourd'hui, non ? le coupa Palpatine avec un faible sourire. Sa vendetta contre l'Ordre Jedi est véritablement alarmante, bien que je sente que peu d'entre eux se sentent vraiment menacés par sa rhétorique.

Valorum rougit, les mots se bousculèrent dans sa bouche.

\- Je ne parlais pas du Ffib. Je parlais de vous.

Palpatine leva une main et toucha son torse en un geste de surprise.

\- Moi ? Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir parlé durant cette session. Mais peut-être que je travaille trop après tout, comme ils le disent.

Il sourit et voulut ricaner devant la frustration s'étalant à travers les joues de Valorum. Il cachait tout sauf le rougissement sous son masque de politicien presque parfait.

\- Non, vous n'avez pas parlé, admit Valorum en se laissant aller sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Vous m'avez regardé.

Palpatine pencha sa tête.

\- Vous êtes le Chancelier Suprême. Tout le monde vous regarde.

\- Pas de la même façon dont vous me regardiez, mon ami.

L'accusation resta accrochée entre eux. Palpatine soupira et posa son verre sur la petite table d'appoint.

\- Et comment est-ce que je vous regardais, Chancelier ?

\- Vous le savez.

Son regard noir l'excitait, s'il voulait être honnête. Le désir impuissant de Valorum était grisant, tout comme le pouvoir qu'il tenait sur cette homme sans presque trop d'efforts.

\- Vous voulez dire ainsi ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Il laissa glisser son regard sur le corps du Chancelier, s'attardant sur chaque centimètre de celui-ci, laissant ses lèvres s'entrouvrir lorsqu'il remarqua la petite bosse sous le devant des robes de Valorum. Il laissa une touche de son obscurité toucher les frontières de l'esprit faible de Valorum.

La mâchoire du Chancelier se décrocha, et il faillit reculer.

\- Oui, oui, comme cela... bafouilla-t-il.

\- Vous n'aimez pas cela ?

\- J'aime cela beaucoup trop, dit Valorum en regardant ailleurs, calme et effrayé par lui-même. Ce qui s'est produit dans mon bureau hier n'était pas correct, Sénateur Palpatine. Je ne peux pas nier que j'ai un faible pour vous, mais je ne souillerai pas votre nom.

Ou ce qu'il reste du mien, put l'entendre penser Palpatine.

\- Laissez-moi me préoccuper de cela, dit-il finalement, attrapant la main gauche de Valorum.

Il pouvait sentir la passion tremblante dans les doigts boudinés, et les poils doux sur le dos de la main, les veines pulsant avec chaleur juste en-dessous de la peau douce. Qu'est-ce que c'était différent de la peau froide et imberbe d'un Muun...

\- Vous ne vous souciez donc pas du fait que j'ai dix ans de plus que vous ? s'exclama Valorum, s'accrochant à n'importe quelle excuse qui lui permettrait de s'échapper de cette situation.

Au même moment, son esprit criait dans la Force d'être tenu plus près.

Palpatine gloussa.

\- Naboo, vous vous souvenez ? L'âge n'est pas un outil de mesure pour la sagesse, ou la beauté.

Il se demanda pendant un moment si Valorum serait assez brave et décida de forcer la chance, portant la main à ses lèvres et déposant un doux baiser sur le dos de cette main.

Valorum tressaillit.

\- Sénateur... commença-t-il, mais Palpatine posa l'index de son autre main sur ses lèvres afin de le contraindre au silence.

La tension contenue chez l'homme le plus âgé décupla lorsqu'il sortit juste le bout de sa langue de sa bouche et le fit courir du haut de la main jusqu'au creux du poignet. Valorum eut un petit soupir et tenta de reprendre sa main. Palpatine la laissa glisser de ses doigts et arbora un large sourire.

\- Êtes-vous toujours soucieux ?

Pendant un moment, Valorum ne put pas parler, ses yeux fixés sur la bouche du Sénateur. Finalement, il releva les yeux, et ils brillaient avec intensité.

\- Je... euh... pensais prendre mon dîner dans mon bureau ce soir parce que je... euh... travaille tard. Cela ne vous dérangerait pas de me rejoindre, je suppose.

Les mots étaient marmonnés, déséquilibrés, désespérés, parfaits.

\- Pas le moins du monde, lui répondit Palpatine en léchant ses lèvres. Je suis affamé, Chancelier.

* * *

 **Bon, comme je suis sympa, je ne vous laisse pas en plan sur cette dernière réplique, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque pour tout vous dire x) Je poste le chapitre 4 immédiatement :D**


	4. Chapitre 4

**C'est le dernier chapitre que j'ai traduit pour le moment. Depuis que j'ai travaillé dessus, le chapitre 5 est paru, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de me mettre au travail, donc il sera publié dans un délai indéterminé :/**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

Après avoir commandé de la nourriture par le biais de son assistant personnel, Finis alla et vint depuis la fenêtre ouest de son bureau jusqu'à son bureau lui-même, et ainsi de suite. Il n'arrivait pas à regarder entièrement son invité : le Sénateur Palpatine était assis calmement dans l'un des fauteuils de l'autre côté du grand bureau, ses mains jointes sur ses genoux, et ses yeux aux fortes paupières ne quittant jamais le Chancelier.

Il pouvait sentir ce regard lui brûler le dos alors qu'il faisait les cent pas. Il poussa un lourd soupir. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'image des lèvres fines de Palpatine embrassant sa main, ou de la sensation de sa langue contre son poignet.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Et qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Valorum s'était toujours félicité pour son parfait self-control. Il avait la capacité de mettre de côté ses sentiments personnels dans les moments où il le fallait, pour prendre en main les rênes du pouvoir et cesser d'exister en tant qu'homme.

La plupart des habitants de Coruscant ne le voyait jamais. Ils voyaient seulement un homme qui s'était reposé sur les lauriers de ses ancêtres. Il avait tellement voulu leur prouver qu'ils avaient tort, et initialement, son futur semblait prometteur avec la résolution de la Rude Guerre Hyperspatiale. Mais maintenant, la corruption grignotait les frontières de son administration, et les guerres et les petites querelles remplissaient les sessions du Sénat.

Peut-être était-ce cela qui l'avait amené au Sénateur Palpatine. Parmi les milliers de Sénateurs qui emplissaient Coruscant sur une année, ce petit humain de Naboo se démarquait par le simple fait qu'aucun scandale n'était encore attaché à son nom. Finis regarda à travers la fenêtre du bureau vers les lignes de trafic dense au-dehors.

Ce n'était pas un exploit.

Son attirance n'était certainement pas due à l'apparence. Palpatine n'était pas conventionellement beau, son nez était trop large et ses yeux larmoyants et pâles. Ses cheveux devenaient prématurément gris, et son visage commençait à être marqué par quelques petites rides, et par la fatigue.

Mais rien de tout cela n'importait quand il souriait et qu'une touche d'amusement élégant venait éclairer ces lèvres fines. Rien de cela n'importait lorsque ces fines mains bougeaient avec la passion de la justice et du pouvoir, lorsque ce baryton sensuel résonnait à travers le Sénat et ramenait des centaines de personnes apathiques à sa cause.

Valorum sentait en lui un esprit comme le sien, un désir de faire ce qui était juste, sans un regard aux traditions ou aux procédures sénatoriales. Il savait également que Palpatine admirait l'Ordre Jedi, et c'était encore un trait que Valorum partageait avec lui de tout son cœur. Il sourit, se rappelant qu'il avait un jour pensé que Palpatine était un innocent provincial.

Ce qui se cachait derrière ce grand front était très intelligent, et même un esprit calculateur, et une personne que Finis était heureux de compter comme un véritable ami.

Et maintenant... comme quelque chose de plus proche encore ? Il se détourna de la fenêtre et regarda le plus jeune politicien, qui haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Palpatine était clairement en train d'attendre de lui qu'il fasse le premier pas, et prouver que Valorum avait besoin d'un partenaire égal dans cette affaire.

Et que la Force le maudisse, il le voulait tellement ! Il ne devrait pourtant pas. Il devrait plutôt se ruer ver Sei, s'échapper de cette folie, de ce mystère enivrant qui était assis dans son fauteuil et qui lui souriait avec bienveillance. Finis inspira et retourna à son bureau, s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

Bravement, il fixa son regard dans celui de son invité.

\- Avez-vous pensé à cette affaire plus amplement, Sénateur Palpatine ? Avez-vous pensé à ce qu'elle pourrait faire à votre réputation ?

\- Avec de la prudence, il n'y a rien à craindre, dit Palpatine, passant ses longs doigts sous son menton et s'adossant à son fauteuil.

Valorum le regarda avec attention. Il lui apparaissait comme parfaitement calme et absolument pas perturbé, et son langage corporel murmurait son intérêt pour l'homme le plus âgé. Mais pourquoi ?

Il ne voulait pas penser à cela, et il faut sauvé par l'arrivée de son second secrétaire Twi'lek, qui annonça que la nourriture avait été déposée dans la salle à manger du bureau. Il donna l'ordre au secrétaire de faire en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés, puis se leva et fit un geste de la main.

\- S'il vous plaît, Sénateur, par là.

Palpatine le suivit à travers la petite chaîne de pièces adjointes, jusqu'aux quartiers de vie du bureau, une modeste maison pour un homme dont les attentions étaient robustement demandées par une galaxie entière. Valorum le pria de s'asseoir sur un siège opposé au sien. Alors qu'il avait attrapé ses couverts et posés à côté du steak dans son assiette, il étudia Palpatine.

Les manières de table du Sénateur étaient aussi délicates et précises que tous ses autres aspects. Un vrai fils de la noblesse, nota Finis, lui-même issu d'un bon lignage.

\- Vous semblez apprécier ce steak, Sénateur, fit-il après un certain temps.

Palpatine redressa la tête vers lui, les coins de sa bouche redressés en un faible sourire.

\- Il est exquis, annonça-t-il. On ne peut normalement goûter à un shaak aussi frais que directement sur Naboo.

\- J'ai toujours apprécié les goûts de votre planète, lui dit Valorum, rassuré par la satisfaction qu'il voyait sur le visage de l'autre.

Oui, il aimait cette nourriture, mais il avait commandé du shaak ce soir-là uniquement pour faire plaisir à son invité.

Palpatine posa son couvert et attrapa son verre de vin. Il le leva vers Valorum avec un éclat dans ses yeux pâles. La faible luminosité avait presque créé un reflet doré dans ses iris, un effet qui captura la fascination de Valorum et lui coupa le souffle.

\- Vous commencez à devenir un connaisseur dans tout ce qui est Naboo, nota le Sénateur.

\- Je... je suppose que c'est le cas, admis Finis, regardant l'autre homme prendre une gorgée de son verre.

Palpatine sourit face au regard flagrant de Valorum, et l'homme le plus âgé rougit mais ne détourna pas les yeux. Son propre vin disparaissait rapidement, en même temps que ses inhibitions. Il prit une autre longue gorgée pour se donner du courage. C'était ça. Il le voulait. Et il était sur le point d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il...

Le Sénateur de Naboo posa son verre sur la table et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Allez-vous ensuite étudier notre langage, Chancelier ?

Sa tête qui se penchait avait failli l'avoir. Valorum se leva de sa chaise et traversa jusque de l'autre côté de la table. Il attrapa les mains du Sénateur et le fit se lever. Ses efforts ne rencontrèrent pas de résistance. Palpatine était plus petit que lui, et quelque part cela lui semblait parfait, juste.

Il se pencha vers lui, leurs bouches séparées par seulement quelques centimètres.

\- Y a-t-il un mot sur Naboo qui puisse décrire ce que je ressens maintenant ? grogna-t-il, se surprenant lui-même par son audace mais décidé à poursuivre ce qu'il était en train de faire – pour une fois dans sa vie.

Palpatine sourit et s'approcha, amenant ses lèvres contre l'oreille de Valorum et chuchota.

\- Oh, j'en suis presque certain, mais je crains que cela ne soit pas approprié pour une compagnie aussi polie.

Finis inspira bruyamment. Il tint fermement les épaules fines à travers le tissu sombre et lisse.

\- Je ne suis pas dans une compagnie polie en ce moment, Sénateur.

\- Bien, approuva Palpatine, mis sous pression, qui pressa sa bouche contre la sienne.

Valorum frémit sous le baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils respiraient tous les deux excessivement vite. Palpatine battit des paupières plusieurs fois et sourit narquoisement.

\- Ce n'est définitivement pas approprié.

Valorum le regarda de haut, tentant de reprendre sa discipline et de la draper autour de ses épaules comme une cape, mais échoua misérablement. Fais-le, lui disait une voix qui semblait provenir de ses entrailles. Il continuait à bouger, n'ayant plus aucune autre pensée consciente autre que le fait qu'il voulait cet homme. Qu'il le voulait maintenant.

Ses pensées se traduisirent en actions, ses mains s'affairant autour des boucles de la large ceinture autour la taille du Sénateur, la défaisant. Elle tomba doucement sur le sol. Palpatine fit de même, découvrant les épaules de Valorum.

Finis l'arrêta.

\- Venez avec moi, murmura-t-il, avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus loin dans la chaîne de pièces, avançant avec détermination jusqu'à la dernière pièce à droite, où un confortable lit les attendait.

Au moment où Palpatine y entra, Valorum le rapprocha de lui et continua à défaire les nœuds à son cou et à ses poignets. En quelques instants, les deux hommes avait défait tous leurs vêtements, à part leurs pantalons et leurs bottes, et beaucoup de tissus en shimmersilk et en veda étaient éparpillés autour de leurs pieds. Palpatine tomba sur le sol, entraînant Finis après lui avec un rire doux et possessif.

Ce son le hanta et le rendit encore plus audacieux. Il poussa le Sénateur sur son dos sur le tapis doux et s'agenouilla au-dessus de lui. Palpatine était allongé calmement, avec une expression presque craintive sur son visage, les mains autour de son torse, sur lequel Valorum remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de signes de ses quarante six ans. Faisait-il de l'exercice au gymnase du Sénat ? Finis posa une main sur le torse musclé, posée contre les muscles solides qui apparaissaient sous la peau douce.

Il prit soudainement conscience de son propre corps, qui n'était pas aussi bien entretenu. Pourquoi Palpatine le voudrait-il, alors qu'il avait probablement le choix de prendre quelqu'un d'autre ?

Mais Palpatine ne bougea pas, se contentant de laisser Valorum l'explorer. Il laissa échapper un léger soupir alors que le Chancelier commençait à passer ses mains sur son corps, étudiant chaque centimètre avec une curiosité presque médicale. Alors que Finis laissait ses doigts glisser sur les côtes, il fut alarmé de découvrir une longue cicatrice au-dessus des trois dernières. Elle semblait ancienne mais profonde, et il se demanda ce que le doux Sénateur avait pu faire pour la provoquer. Un accident de speeder ? Une tentative d'assassinat ?

Il en trouva d'autres le long du côté gauche du Sénateur, et alors qu'il passait ses mains dessus, l'homme le plus jeune frissonna. Il n'était pas encore assez courageux pour demander, pas encore du moins, parce qu'il sentait d'une certaine manière que c'était une question très intime, et il savait que Palpatine adorait garder son intimité. Pourtant, ses doigts glissèrent au-dessus des marques. Est-ce que ces cicatrices avaient menacé sa vie ? Il en savait véritablement très peu sur cet homme, et il eut soudain envie de déverrouiller chaque secret. Palpatine se décala sous ses doigts curieux et un sourire, légèrement forcé, apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Vous avez manqué votre voie de scientifique, Chancelier. La dissection semble être votre spécialité.

Embarrassé pour eux deux, Valorum déplaça sa main.

\- Je suis désolé, Sénateur. Je ne sais pas très bien ce que je fais.

\- Je pense que vous en avez une idée, ronronna Palpatine tout en croisant ses mains derrière la tête de l'autre homme.

Le regard de Valorum tomba sur son ventre tendu et les pâles poils roux qui s'étendaient juste au-dessus de la ceinture de son pantalon, et le calme rythme de sa respiration.

\- Je n'en suis pas offensé le moins du monde, fit Palpatine.

\- Puis-je..., déglutit Valorum, mais la confiance presque féline du Sénateur encourageait la sienne, déverrouillant un terrible et sombre courage quelque part dans son âme. Puis-je continuer, alors ?

\- Seulement si vous me promettez de prendre votre pied, Chancelier.

Valorum eut du mal à respirer, mais réussit à se reprendre.

\- Je pense... que je peux faire ça. Et s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Finis.

* * *

 **Plus de six heures pour traduire ces quatre premiers chapitres, mais j'en ai finalement vu la fin xD**

 **Comme je l'ai dit avant le chapitre, la suite est disponible en version originale mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de la traduire :p Promis, je vais essayer de le faire dans les plus brefs délais :D**


End file.
